pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Hasegawa
|-| Kami Jewel (S4)= |katakana = ラウラ 長谷川|romaji = Raura Hasegawa|age = 10 (Meeting-Arc) 15 (Actuallity)|Species = Human-Creature from Prism World Hybrid|gender = Female|birthday = September 24th|Zodiac = Libra ♎|Height = 1'62 cm|hair color = Dark-Brown (Meeting-Arc & Idol Appearance) Bright Purple (Kami Jewel)|eye color = Blue (Meeting-Arc) Purple-Violet (Idol Appearance & Kami Jewel)|family = Her Unknown Mother, Moffun (Older Brother) her father, her foster mother and her little sister|occupation = Idol, Student|song sang = (?)|brand = Rainbow Harmonia|type = Premium|manager = Moffun}} Laura Hasegawa (ラウラ 長谷川 Raura Hasegawa) is a new idol at the academy. She's in a unit called Happiness Bouquet along with Seto Vessalius. She's the holder of the Premium Kami Jewel. Her representative color is Pink. Her favourite Brand is Rainbow Harmonia. She's the main character of PrettyOjamajo7. Appearance Before entering into PriPara, she had a short brown hair and blue eyes. At PriPara, she has a long side ponytail hairstyle, but her eye color changes into pink, making a lovely type pacchiri eyes. In her Kami Idol form, she has a light purple hair buns hairstyle and her eyes change to a rainbow mystery color (blue and pink). Personality She's a little sad for leaving Romania and her family, but she did it in order to go to PriPara in search of answers about her mother. She has a very high tension and always is motivated, happy and friendly. History Laura is a little 10 year old girl of who was born in Madrid, the capital of Spain, Europe. There, she lived with her father because according to his father, her mother died giving birth to her. When Laura was 6, her father remarried a young lady who he met on a business trip in Slobozia, Romania. Then, they moved to Slobozia with her new wife and her new little sister, the daughter of the new lover of her father. There, she started being bullied by her classmates in the school just for being from another country and being shy. Nevertheless, she was kinda happy for her father because he was very happy with their new lifestyle. On the day of his birthday, Laura eavesdropped on her father talking with her wife about her blood-mother, the one he told Laura had died giving birth to her. She wasn't really shocked because she already suspected that her mother was still alive. The thing that shocked her was what her father said after that. He said that her mother wasn't human; but she was from the Prism World making Laura a Human-Creature from Prism World Hybrid. Then, she fled to the mountain near her house in panic without accepting what she had heard. There, her bracelet started to shine, guiding her to an old sanctuary where her life was going to change radically. Information Relationships= * Seto Vessalius: She found him in the sanctuary and made him awake after ran away from home. In Promania he was his only friend apart from Moffu. Althought at first they didn't connect at all at the beginning they started to get well after a lot of things and decided to make a unit, Happiness Bouquet, the one was created to bring Happiness to everyone in the world. They are normally together 'cause their friendship is so closed that they can't be separated for a long time. They really appreciate each other. * Moffun: He's Laura older brother. For Laura, they first encounter was some days later after Seto's awakening. She and Seto went back to the sanctuary, finding a big Kami Jewel from where he came out. Unlike Moffun's relationship with Seto, they fight every day for meaningless things but they get along pretty well. * Alice: She's his savior. She saved his life by turning him into a Vocaldoll-Vampire-Human Hybrid after that hooked people attacked him. * Mr. W: At first she didn't know he was Moffun like everyone and on top of that, she didn't know his existence 'cause when he appeared she was in the hospital for a cold. After Seto told to her about him she spelled his name wrong calling him Wiwi and now, after they knew that Moffun was Mr. W he calls him Wiwi sometimes in order to bother him a bit. * Chikane Shirakawa: Laura thinks she would be a perfect model and she really wanted to be her friend and after the Kami Jewel thing they now are really good friends. * Saku Kimi: Saku and she at first didn't talk at all but after Saku's was choosen as a Kami Jewel Holder they started to talk and now became good friends. *'EVA': They get really well 'cause their similar personality. |-| Trivia= * Is known in Episode 372 that Moffun is her older brother * She debuts in Episode 282. * She loves to eat a lot of Melonpans * She loves to do sport so that's why maybe she is always so energetic. * She doesn't look like but she's a genius in the studies. * She can change her mode so suddenly sometimes. * She was bullied at school. * She often has heartbeats but we still don't know why she suffer them. |-| Others= * Lives List:Laura Hasegawa/Lives * Prism Jumps List:Laura Hasegawa/Prism Jumps * Image Gallery: Laura Hasegawa/Image Gallery Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Premium Idols Category:Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:H✰ppiness B♡uquet Category:Top Idol Class Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Category:Ancient Kami Jewels Category:Deluxe Change Category:Lovely Idol Category:Lovely Idols Category:Rainbow Harmonia User Category:Kami Jewels Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:PrettyOjamajo7 Characters